


He Wore Blue

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Injury, Rogue is ds blue bitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Some Bitties have hard lives.Some kids have hard live too.
Kudos: 9





	He Wore Blue

His small frame shook as the cold breeze ran through the empty streets. His reluctant legs kept on carrying him through the snow. He wanted to sleep so badly, but in this cold he would surely be dust.

This wasn't fair. At the lab they had told him that the kids would love him when he was let out. They had told him he'd be loved and adored. That he could someone's closest friend.

They hadn't told him that he'd be hated for what he was. That people didn't like it when he was being himself. That he had to act like a Baby Blue for people to like him. They hadn't told him about the cold street, about the vicious animals or the fight rings.

He couldn't move anymore. The thin layers of clothing covering his bones weren't enough to keep out the chill from seeping through his bones and constricting his movements. He soon fell to the snowy ground in a shivering heap, not having the strength to get to his feet again.

He could feel his eyes slowly closing, but didn't have the energy to try to keep them open anymore. He could feel footsteps approaching him. Maybe someone was going to step on him and kill him now?

As his world slowly faded into black, he could feel someone poking at him and picking him up.

* * *

The Rogue slowly regained his consciousness little by little. He reluctantly opened his eyes, a bit taken back when he saw that he wasn't outside anymore, but too weak to make anything of it.

He blinked a few times to fix his unfocused pinpricks as he looked around. He seemed to be in a room. An awful room, as it seemed.

The walls were dark, as if covered in soot or like they haven't been washed in years, but at least the floor looked clean. There was a mattessand blanket in the corner, along with a pile of clothes in another. It mostly was devoid of anything other than that.

He tried to get up, only to hiss in pain and drop back with a sigh. "You're awake." A voice from behind made him jump. It was a little girl with red hair. How had he not noticed her before? "You shouldn't move much."

"Victoria! Come downstairs and clean up this mess before I teach you a lesson." A woman's commanding voice could be heard.

"I have to go. But I'll be back soon." She promised before quickly getting up and running out of the room.

He examined himself. His previously broken arm was now bandaged carefully, but his feer were still sore. The girl, Victoria, came back half an hour later, her hand were bloody with glass cuts and messily bandaged.

"Anyways. Hi. My name is Victoria. You looked like you needed help out there so I brought you inside." She mused. "What type are you? I know your not a Baby Blue. Though you're dressed as one. But I'm pretty sure they don't have glitches in the back of their eyes."

The Rouge choked back a surprised noise. Most people didn't notice the glitches, and if they did they wrote it off as some sort of anomaly or unique trait.

"Well? What type are you?" She asked excitedly. "Are you and Incognito? I've read that they're shape-shiftings aren't always perfect, but I didn't know what it exactly meant."

He nodded hesitantly. Lying was better than being thrown out.

"I've also read they're usually only bought as mates for other bitties when they're in heat." She frowned. "Is that true?"

Another nod. He wasn't completely sure, but that was the case with one of his previous owners' Incognito. They weren't even supposed to interact with the bitty after they were done with their heat.

"That not fair though..." She picked him up gently, stroking his skull soothingly. "Do you have a name?"

He shook his head. He had had a lot of names before, Cyan, Neptune, Problem Bitty, but they all came with bad memories.

The redhead hummed. "How about Blur?"

And then all of a sudden, Blur had a name, an owner and a place to stay until his lies ran out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest bitties to be added to the bunch.


End file.
